Edea Lee (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Bravely Default= |-|BD: Praying Brage= |-|Bravely Second= |-|Online Description= |-|Quote= Summary Edea Lee is a playable character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer, and also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. Initially a member of the Eternian Sky Knights sent to capture the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige, she soon grows opposed to the ruthless acts they commit and allies with Agnès instead. Over the course of the party's journey, she is forced to now confront her fellow countrymen as a traitor. Just like her father, Edea is passionate and easily irritated - A tomboy with a strong sense of justice and basic "black and white" views that leads to her greatly reprehending those she considers evil. Raised in the duchy and its anti-crystalist views, she spent most of her time training under Kamiizumi, who taught her respect and honor when dealing with allies and foes alike. It is when Edea witnesses the atrocities committed by the Sky Knights, going to all lengths and reaching the lowest of lows to capture the Wind Vestal, Edea sought to see the truth of the world with her own eyes. By Bravely Second, she is slightly matured from her first adventure while having feelings for Ringabel. At times, she can be cautious of romantic moments, such as Magnolia and Yew sharing an umbrella which leads to her dragging Tiz and Yōko away from the two so they can spend time alone. Edea loves food, especially sweets. However, that in no way make too skilled a chef, as she once cooked-up something that turned out so bad, Sage Yulyana gave it to a dog which proceeded to gave it to a cat that ended up giving it to a crow. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B | High 1-B | High 1-B Name: Edea Lee Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Female Age: 18 (15 in the Japanese versions) | 21 (18 in the Japanese version) Classification: Daughter of the Grand Marshall of Eternia, Warrior of Light | Knight-Captain of the Eternian Ducal Guard, Grand Marshall of Eternia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Information Analysis, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Petrification, Exorcism, Power Nullification and Negation (Can completely nullify any attack, barriers, status effects and enchantments), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Absorption (Of any elemental attack, allowing her to restore her health, and magic), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Summoning and Attack Reflection Negation (Via Summons), Sound Manipulation, Non-Corporeal and Immortality (Types 3, 7'''; Via Ectoplasm; and '''8; Being a physical manifestation of the Player, the main characters of Bravely Default can continue to get up and fight again. They will always be able to load back as long as their saves exist), Regeneration (High-Low), Healing, Resurrection (Can revive both herself and her downed allies), Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can force her opponent into falling in love with her, ridding them of their will to battle), Possession (Can possess her target, all the while retaining her own spells and abilities), Fear Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill, Resistance Negation (Of magic, magic-based qualities, death manipulation and time manipulation), Statistics Amplification, Death Inducement (Can inflict Instant KO/Death), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls the embodiment of humanity's sins, as well as their very inner nature. Fought and killed abstract, conceptual entities on numerous occasions, with said entities being described as non-physical manifestations of their respective concepts. Furthermore, the rest of her hax have even been shown functioning perfectly against them), Berserk Mode, Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Magic, extreme Heat (Can handle the extreme conditions of the Infernal Realm), and Healing Negation, Immunity to: Pain Manipulation (Can temporarily negate her sense of pain), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Paralysis, Poison Manipulation, and Time Stop, Acausality (Type 1; Saves encompass events devoid of time, future, and change, yet characters like Edea can still function properly after all of their saves have been deleted) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Fought Lester DeRosso, whose battles with Sage Yulyana leveled entire mountain ranges and split continents, on numerous occasions alongside the rest of her party) | High Hyperverse level (Contributed to the defeat of Airy, and, soon after, to that of Ouroboros) | High Hyperverse level (Contributed to the defeat of Providence, a 4th-wall-breaking, all-seeing entity that was going to erase the game's save files protected by the Player, and exists in the Celestial Realm. The latter is a godly realm heavily implied to represent the Real World, transcending the infinite worlds and layers of existence in the process) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning. Roughly equal to Magnolia Arch) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Ouroboros) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Providence) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can wield different sorts of heavy weaponry and perfectly handle combat with heavy armory on) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class+ | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: At least Large Country level+ | High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level Stamina: High (Can take part in long-lasting adventures and gauntlets of battle) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via weaponry. Far Higher via Magic. Standard Equipment: Her Sword: Ise-no-Kami, Varies depending on her role Intelligence: Gifted (Edea is ultimately the most combat-capable member of the Warriors of Light at the start of the story, having been trained by her father, Grand Marshall Braev Lee, who managed to shunt off Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso into the corners of the world, and Swordmaster Nobitsuna Kamiizumi, who is able to route an army of ten thousand soldiers with only a dozen men. Her prowess only grows over the course of her adventures, eventually defeating both of her teachers and later proving to be a vital component in Ouroboros and Providence's defeat) Weaknesses: Edea is hot-headed and prone to agitation. Harbors certain doubts about her ability to lead and her relationship with Ringabel. Many of her skills and magic spells are reliant on her limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * Adaptation: Casts an enchantment that allows her to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore her health for a period of time. * Aeroja: Conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-based damage to all foes. * Arise: Instantly resuscitates an ally, restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. * Aspir: Drains her opponent's magical energy to restore her own. * Blizzaga: Summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-based damage to all foes. * Curaga: Restores the health of herself and all her allies. * Dark: Deals massive amounts of Dark-based damage to all foes. * Death: A spell that instantly kills the target. * Dispel: Nullifies all special barriers and enchantments her opponent currently has. * Esunaga: Removes all status ailments from herself and her allies. * Fate: Causes the target to fall in love with her, removing their will to fight in the process. * Fear: Induces terror in her opponents, forcing them to panic. * Firaga: Casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-based damage to all foes. * Graviga: Crushes her opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. * Hastega: Greatly speeds up time around herself and her allies, massively increasing their effective speed. * Holy: Smites her opponent with a burst of holy energy. * Meteor: Calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. * Quaga: Starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-based damage to all foes. * Reflect: Casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected, meaning if Edea casted it on herself, all magic would be sent back to her opponent, but if she casted it on her target, all magic casted on them would be sent to her. * Reraise: Casts an enchantment that resurrects her should she fall in battle, but it only works once and thus must be reapplied. * Slowga: Slows down time around her opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. * Stop: Stops time around a single target, rendering them helpless. * Stillness: Temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including her own, making it impossible for her or her opponent to directly damage each other. * Thundaga: Conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-based damage to all foes. * Veilga: Blurs her movements and those of her allies, making them much harder to hit with physical attacks. Summons Summons are powerful entities Edea and her friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. * Girtablulu: Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-based damage, also quadrupling her physical defense. * Hraesvelgr: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado, dealing heavy Wind-based damage, before quadrupling her speed and evasion rates. * Zilsudra's Sin: Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents, dealing heavy Water-based damage, as well as quadrupling her magical defense. * Promethean Fire: Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, dealing heavy Fire-based damage, quadrupling her physical attack power in the process. * Deus Ex: Summons a giant automaton that blasts her foes with lightning, quadrupling her magical attack power and dealing heavy Lightning-based damage. * Susanoo: Summons an enormous giant to cleave her foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all foes and raise her chances of dealing critical damage immensely. * Charybdis: Summons a fleet of ghost ships that bind her targets with dozens of phantasmal chains. * Amaterasu: Summons the embodiment of light itself to heal the wounds of all allies, ignoring abilities that would prevent healing. Skills * Absorb Magic: Enters a stance that allows her to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring her health based on how powerful the spell was. * Berserk: Enters a berserk state, greatly increasing her physical power while stripping her of reason. * Bone Crush: Instantly smashes the bones in her opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. * Defang: Attacks her opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers her opponent's physical strength. * Default: Enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of her, greatly reducing the effectiveness of an incoming attack. * Eradication: Uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistances to instant death, though this relies primarily on luck to activate. * Examine: Analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. * Feel no Pain: Temporarily eliminates her sense of pain, allowing her to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, he will incur the effects of all the injuries he sustained at once. * Free Lunch: Temporarily eliminates the cost of her MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. * Full/Low Leverage: Doubles or halves all damage dealt, as well as the cost for all abilities. * Harpoon: An enhanced physical attack that completely bypasses the target's physical defenses. * Minus Strike: Delivers a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds she already sustained. * Nothing Ventured: Enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of her normal strikes. * Piestorm: Throws four specially made pies that lower the target's attack power and defense on-hit. * Purrfect Stance: Enters a cat-like stance that raises her physical attack and defense to their limits. * Pressure Point: A martial arts technique that allows Edea to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. * Qigong Wave: Another martial arts technique that allows Edea to fire a burst of Chi energy which bypasses enemy guards. * Possession: Possesses her target while retaining the ability to use all of her skills and abilities. * Scale Strip: Edea uses a special physical attack that strips away her opponent's defenses and armor. * Shin Smash: Crushes her opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. * Spell Sword: Enchants her blade with Black Magic, allowing her to inflict elemental damage, petrification, and even instant death with her regular attacks. * Skull Bash: Batters her opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. * Sonnenblume: Bends space so that slower characters will strike first and vice-versa. * Soul Mirror: Erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. * Steal Life/Mind: Pilfers her opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing herself based on how much he stole. * Torrent: Rapidly cuts her opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. * Undo: Undoes the effects of what happened in the last round of combat, reversing changes to health, magical energy, stat changes, or the effects of actions the target incurred. ** Undo Trois: Undoes everything that happened in the last three rounds of combat. Special Attacks * Hack and Slash: Lowers her opponent's defenses before attacking her opponent with a rapid flurry of slashes, increasing her attacking speed for a brief period of time. * Air Splitter: Draws her blade back before launching an impossibly fast slash that deals double her normal damage output. This also increases her physical strength for a brief period of time. * Sonic Blade: Attacks her opponent with a blade of compressed air and magic, dealing six times her normal damage output and raising her physical defense for a brief period of time. * Moonbeam: Flips backward in the air, striking an opponent from a distance for three times the damage of her conventional attacks and raises her physical strength for a brief period. * Ascendant Palm: Rushes her opponent before delivering a series of punches and finishing with a kick that sends the opponent flying with a blade of energy, raising her attacking speed for a brief period of time afterwards. * Thunderburst: Blasts her opponent with a ball of lightning, dealing five times the damage of one of her conventional attacks and significantly raising her physical strength for a brief period of time. * Horizon: Tosses her spear, dealing three times the damage of her conventional attacks and greatly raising her chances of landing a decisive blow for a brief period of time. * Overpower: Strikes at all of her opponents' vitals with a lightning-fast sequence of thrusts, potentially paralyzing the target and raising her physical strength for a brief period. * Megiddo Flame: Throws her spear at her opponent's feet, unleashing a fiery explosion that deals five times the damage of one of her conventional attacks and raising her physical strength for a brief period of time. Passive Skills * Adrenaline Rush: Edea's physical attack and defense rise significantly should she be pushed into a corner. * Anti-Magic: Edea's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. * Auto-Undo: Edea is able to automatically undo any changes to her health or mana * Blind Immunity: Edea is immune to being blinded by special effects. * Charm Immunity: Edea is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. * Confusion Immunity: Edea is immune to mental interference that would confuse her. * Ectoplasm: Edea is able to exist as a ghost should she somehow be killed, allowing her to continue casting spells while remaining completely intangible. * MP Free in a Pinch: Edea's MP Costs are lowered to zero when she is hard-pressed. * Obliterate: Instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by her. * Paralysis Immunity: Edea is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. * Poison Immunity: Edea is immune to being poisoned. * Pierce M. Defense: Edea is able to completely ignore her opponent's resistance to magic. * Savage Beast: Should Edea be driven completely berserk, he'll be able to use her physical skills without the normal cost incurred by them. * Slow Parry: Edea is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike her. * Slow and Steady: Edea's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. * Stop Immunity: Edea is immune to time-stopping abilities. * Time Slip: Edea is able to return the battle back to the way it started if she is somehow defeated, but this only works once per fight. Other * Bravely Second: Edea stops time all around her for short period, leaving her and her allies free to attack as they please. This bypasses resistance to Time Stop abilities and allows her to deal much more damage while Bravely Second is active. Key: Base | Bravely Default (Endgame) | Bravely Second: End Layer (Endgame) Note: Credit to Final Fantasy Wiki for the summary, as it is heavily based on theirs, and VS Battles Wiki for the Notable Attacks/Techniques section, which is based on theirs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1